Never Doubt of It
by KadiCriss
Summary: Mystic Falls don't usually welcome visitors. Well, unless they already lived there. So, it must be pretty disturbing for everyone when a young teenager arrives in town and manages to have everyone wrapped around her pinky fingers in less than 24 hours. Also, don't that bright blue eyes remind you of someone? Rated T because I want to.
1. Prologue

**I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS**

**1860**

A young girl was sitting on her bed, facing a large window. She was humming quietly to herself while combing her doll's hair. The young girl had long and straight foxed hair and big bright blue eyes. The little girl was swinging her feet when someone knocked at the room's door. She turned around, put the toy down, jumped off of her bed and hopped toward the door. The redhead raised on her toes to reach the knob, twisted it between her small fingers and opened the door.

Behind the door was a big and imposing woman. Her grey hair was up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a long dark dress. The little girl smiled at her and said, twirling :

"Good afternoon, Mary Ann. Don't I look pretty? Lisa dressed and did my hair."

The little girl's long foxed hair was up in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a white dress, which was matching the bow wrapped around her head.

"You look beautiful, miss" The tall woman answered, keeping a stern expression as she watched the little girl.

The redhead stopped turning, giggling, and dusted the skirt of her dress before looking back at Mary Ann and asking:

"Did you want something else, Mary Ann?"

"Yes, miss. Madam sent me to tell you that she wanted you to join her in the garden. She said she had a surprise for you."

"Alright. Could you please tell her I'll be down soon?"

"Of course, miss."

Being well raised, the young redhead restrained herself from rolling her eyes at the older woman as she called her 'miss'. Instead, she forced a smile and closed the door behind the nurse. She sighed, leaning against the door, before putting some shoes on and getting out of her room.

She greeted with smiles and waves the few people working for her family she recognized as she walked through the boarding house. The little girl pushed large marbles doors and ran outside, toward the garden, where her mother was waiting for her. The redhead tuckled one of her red locks behind her ear and looked around her mom and her 'surprise'. Suddenly, she heard her mother's laugh.

The little turned around, her blue eyes meeting the hazel ones of the older blonde woman. She was wearing a long blue dress and her blonde curls were falling freely on her shoulders. The blonde smiled at the little girl and waved with one hand, carrying a sunshade with the other. Next to the blonde woman was standing two men, talking: one had brown hair and hazel eyes while the other had raven hair and blue eyes.

When her blue eyes fell on the dark haired man, the redhead gasped and started toward him, yelling:

"Daddy!"

He turned around, grinned at the litte girl and put a knee on the ground, his arms wide opened. He almost fell when the redhead jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her small body and got back on his feet, not letting go of her. The redhead buried her face in the young man's shoulder, muttering:

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, Alexandra, so much."

Alexandra gave him a small peck on the cheek before the young man put her back on the ground. He smiled and made her twirl, watching her in awe:

"Look at you" he said "You're becoming a magnificent young lady.

"Like Mamma?" she asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"Even prettier than her" he answered in a fake whisper, making her giggle.

The young blonde woman pretended to be hurt and playfully slapped his arm. The raven haired man turned around, gasped theatrically and said:

"Oh my, Claire! Didn't see you there, dear."

Claire rolled her eyes and giggled. The raven haired man smirked at her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. Claire closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Alexandra, watching them, made a sound of disgust and grimaced. The brown haired man next to her, chuckled and bent at her level, whispering:

"What's the matter, miss?"

"This is disgusting" Alexandra muttered.

"But this is Love, dear" he retorted, playfully elbowing the child "Maybe, one day, you'll find someone you'll love and you two will kiss all day long"

Alexandra grimaced again, making the brunette laugh. The redhead's parents pulled apart and smiled at the exchange between the two. The raven haired man cleared his throat, catching his daughter and the young man's attention, and cocked an eyebrow:

"Stefan, dear brother, do not put that kind of idea in my daughter's head."

"Do not worry, daddy. I'm not even listening to him. Beside, I wouldn't break our deal."

"Excuse me?" Claire asked, an English accent lacing each of her words, frowning her eyebrows "What deal?"

"Daddy and I agreed that I would not date a man before my 50th birthday, at least." Alexandra replied;

Stefan bursted out in laughter as Claire gasped and slapped the raven haired man's arm, saying:

"Damon!"

The young man ignored her and his brother, who was literally rolling on the ground, laughing. He walked toward Alexandra, knelt before her and said:

"I've got something for you, lassie. Close your eyes."

The young redhead obeyed. Damon smiled before getting a necklace out of his back pocket. The jewel had a long silver chain and the pendant was a magnificent little blue stone in the shape of a heart. The young man wrapped the necklace around his daughter's neck and smiled when he heard her say:

"It feels heavy. What is it? Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just wait a few more seconds, alright? You can open your eyes now."

The redhead started by opening an eye, then opened the other, unconsciously brushing her fingers against the cold pendant. Alexandra carefully took the stone between her finger, watching it in awe. The young girl seemed hypnotized by the stone. Taking her silence as a good sign, Damon said:

"I found it in a small market in London and when I saw it, I immediatly thought of you. Do you like it?"

Alexandra stopped staring at the stone and glanced at her father, grinning from ear-to-ear, and said:

"It matches my eyes. It matches our _eyes._" she added.

Damon grinned back at her before nodding. His blue eyes were the only thing Alexandra inherited from him. His magnificent and bright blue eyes. Alexandra wrapped her arms around his neck and squealed:

"I love it! And I love you, daddy." she added in a whisper."

Damon sighed before hugging the small girl and whispering in her ear:

"I love you too, Alexandra. Never doubt of it."

* * *

**A/N :** BAM! End of the prologue.

Please, review guys !

KadiCriss.


	2. The New Girl In Town

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

_"Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends."_

**Shirley Maclaine.**

**MYSTIC FALLS, NOWADAYS****.**

**THE GRILL.**

**12:35 PM.**

Stefan opened the door of the bar with an arm, holding it opened for Caroline and Elena. The brunette smiled at him and kissed him as a 'thank you'. As the kiss became more and more passionate, the blonde vampire groaned and said:

"Get a room. Beside, aren't you supposed to be fighting or something? You know with Katherine around and all."

Elena sighed before pulling away as Stefan shot a small smile at Caroline, as to say 'sorry'. The brunette girl turned to her friend and, as Stefan brought the box he was carrying to the bar counter, she said:

"I know that being with Stefan is risky-"

"_'Risky'_?!" Caroline interrupted, putting the box in her arms on a table "No, '_risky_' is jumping off of a bridge with a simple rope wrapped your ankle, keeping you from dying. This" she added, gesturing between Elena and Stefan "is dancing in front of a lion, blood all over your body, waiting for it to eat you.'

"Caroline.."

"If she ever finds ou, Katherine will kill you both, then she'll come after me for not telling her." Caroline angrily spat.

She took back the box and walked toward Matt, who was standing behind the counter, and Stefan, leaving Elena speechless. The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly, two large hands started rubbing her arms up and down. Elena raised her hand and her brown eyes met Stefan's hazel eyes. The vampire smiled at her and she weakly smiled back. Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, kissing the top of her head:

"She'll come around. She's just nervous, mad. Terrified, mostly."

"I know. I-I just want for it to be over. I want to feel safe again. I want my family to be safe again." Elena replied.

"I know." Stefan sighed "And I promise you, Elena, it will be over soon."

"GILBERT! SALVATORE!" Caroline yelled. " I may be stronger than I look but I only have two arms. And okay, I'm the one who insisted about organizing everything but I wouldn't mind a little help."

Elena and Stefan chuckled, turning toward the blonde vampire, who was glaring at the couple. Stefan let his arm fall to his side, before walking toward Caroline, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Elena smiled as she watched her boyfriend and bestfriend arguing playfully about something.

As Elena, Caroline and Stefan started emptying the boxes, the blonde bartender wondered, walking toward them with another box in his hands:

"What time are we supposed to be back at school?"

Stefan gave a quick look at his watch before replying:

"At 2 PM. We've got another hour."

Matt nodded before going out of the grill, fetching the last boxes in Caroline's truck. The blonde turned toward Stefan and asked:

"Eh, man; could you give me a hand?"

The vampire nodded, muttering a 'sure' before following Matt, leaving the two girls alone. Elena tucked a lock of hair behind her hair before throwing the empty boxes away. Caroline looked at Elena, bitting her bottom lip nervously. Feeling her friend's eyes on her, Elena frowned her eyebrows, turned around and asked:

"What?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I'm just sick of Katherine ruining our lives."

"I know Care." Elena nodded, smiling "it's fine, don't worry." she added, rubbing her friend's arm.

Caroline smiled back and wrapped her arms around Elena. The doppelganger hugged her back before letting go of her. Suddenly, a phone buzzed on the counter. Elena took it, quickly scanned through her texts and clicked on a unread one. She smiled as she read it:

"Jer' is wishing a very happy birthday."

"Anw! He's such a sweetheart!"

"And apparently" she added "He convinced Bonnie to come and help after school."

"He did?!" Caroline asked, looking shocked "How?"

Elena just shrugged and stuffed her phone in her back pocket. Caroline sighed as Matt and Stefan entered the small restaurant, each carrying a box. The blonde teenager put it on the counter, breathing heavily. Caroline smirked and teased her friends:

"What's the matter, boys? Can't handle a few boxes?"

"Forbes, I don't know what you put in this box but damn! it's heavy!"Matt retorted, taking a bottle of water behind the bar.

Elena and Stefan laughed, quickly followed by Caroline. Suddenly, the front door opened and heads turned toward the door. In the small restaurant had entered a small - even though her high heels were making her look taller than she was - and thin redhead. The redhead had long and straight ginger hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a knee length white dress, that was almost matching her pale skin, and a leather jacket.

As she felt all eyes on her, the young redhead felt out of place, embarrased. She shot them a nervous smile before saying:

"Hi, hum.. The bar isn't closed, isn't it? 'Cuz, the sign on the door says otherwise and the door was opened, so I assumed that- Oh my god, I need to stop talking."

Matt and Elena shared a quick look, amused by the girl's rambling as Caroline was smirking and Stefan was observing the redhead from head to toes, his eyebrows frowned. The vampire didn't know why but the young woman seemed extremely familiar. He squinted his eyes, thoughful. The teenager said:

"If I'm disturbing or anything, I-"

"No, no, it's okay!" Matt interrupted her "I'm Matt" he introduced himself, holding out a hand "This is Stefan, Elena and Caroline" he pointed to each of his friends behind him.

The three of them smiled and waved at her. She smiled back before taking Matt's hand and shaking it:

"Alex."

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Matt said, letting go of her hand.

"Likewise, Matt" she retorted with a smile "It's nice to meet you too, guys." Alex added, looking over Matt's shoulder.

The blonde barman stuffed his hands in his pockets and asked:

"So do you need or want anything?"

"Hum, yeah! Actually, I'm kinda lost. I was looking for a way to go to Mystic Falls High School."

"Well, today is your lucky day, we're all students there. I could bring you there, if you like."

"That would be extremely nice and awesome of you, thanks."

Matt nodded before passing behind the bar to take his jacket and car keys. Caroline frowned her eyebrows and asked:

"Wait- you're leaving?!"

"Yeah, she needs help finding her way to school."

"You could just give her a plan or something." The blonde retorted.

"What's the matter, anyway? We're supposed to get back there in thirty minutes, I'll just arrive earlier."

Caroline rolled her eyes before taking empty boxes and storming out of the restaurant. Matt turned toward the couple and shot them a interrogatory look. Elena sighed and shook her head as Stefan simply shrugged. Matt put his jacket on and took his bag. He took keys out of his pockets and threw them at Stefan, who catched them with one hand. The blonde man asked him:

"Could you close everything before leaving?"

The vampire nodded. The blonde smiled and put his bag on his shoulders, before walking toward the door, followed by Alex. As she was going to step out of the restaurant, Stefan stopped her by shouting:

"Alex!"

The redhead turned around and shot him an interrogatory look. Stefan frowned his eyebrows and asked:

"I was wondering... Haven't we met before?"

"Nope, I don't think so, I usually remember people's faces. But a lot of persons say that I've a very common face."

"Must be that then." Stefan said, smiling.

Alex grinned at the vampire before leaving the small restaurant.

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS**

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL**

**4:30 PM.**

Caroline, Elena and Stefan were waiting for the rest of their friends next to the blonde vampire's car. Caroline groaned when she saw Matt and Alex getting out of the school building together, talking and laughing. Elena restrained herself from rolling her eyes at her friend's attitude. So what if Matt wanted to help the new girl? He was just being nice. Caroline groaned again and muttered:

"What's taking so long?

"You're making a big deal out of nothing, Care, they're just talking" Elena said.

Caroline ignored her friend and crossed her arms. Elena rolled her eyes as Stefan snorted. A few seconds later, the three students were joined by Bonnie and Jeremy. Ignoring her friends' arrival, the blonde vampire tilted her head to the side and said:

"I'm sure she compelled him."

"Wha- Since when is she a vampire?" Stefan wondered.

"Who? Alex?" Jeremy asked, frowning his eyebrows.

For the first time since his arrival, Caroline adknowledged him by turning around and asking:

"You know her?"

"Yeah, Matt introduced her to us earlier" he replied "She's pretty nice."

"For a vampire." Caroline added.

"Caroline, she's not even wearing a daylight ring." Stefan retorted.

"Whatever.

"If she was a vampire, don't you think I would've feel it?" Bonnie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Stefan and Jeremy pointed to the young witch, saying at the same time:

"She's got a point."

Caroline rolled her eyes and groaned. Again. A few minutes later, she saw Alex quickly wrap her arms around Matt and let a menacing grunt leaving her lips. Stefan shot her a warning look which she decided to ignore when she saw Matt walking toward them. Caroline opened the driver's door and muttered:

"Finally." then asked louder to Jeremy and Bonnie "So, you're riding with us?"

They both shared a nervous look which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde vampire. She sighed before saying:

"Don't bother answering that. I get it."

Elena sighed before sitting in the passenger's seat of Stefan's car while Bonnie and Jeremy sat in the back. Stefan turned toward Caroline and asked:

"See you at the Grill?"

The blonde nodded, a small smile plastered on her face. Matt climbed in the passenger's seat of Caroline's car, waving at his friends before Caroline took off.

The brunette vampire sighed before climbing in his own car and leaving the school ground.

* * *

**MYSTIC FALLS**

**ALEX'S APARTMENT.**

**8:15 PM.**

The young redhead got out of her bathroom, a towel wrapped around her hair and one wrapped around her body. A meow attracted her attention to her bed. On it was a small white kitten with a black stain on his back, watching her. Alex smiled and scratched him between his ears.

She let her towel fall to her feet, walked toward her closet and opened it, sighing. As she was rummaging through her clothes, her cellphone buzzed on her bed. She took it and read the message she had just received:

**FROM: UNKNOWN.**

_"Hey, Alex! It's Caroline. I was wondering if you'd like to come to the Grill tonight: I'm throwing a party for my birthday and I'd love to have you over. See u there :) xx."_

Alex frowned her eyebrows: how did she get her number? She sighed and threw her phone back on her bed. She shook her head and let the towel fall to her feet and walked back toward her closet, picking up two differents outfits. Alex turned toward the cat and said:

"Looks like I've been invited to a party, Blackie. And I've only been back in town for a day."

She smiled to herself before asking:

"Now, what should I wear: a white bustier and a short black skirt with those gorgeous stilettos OR this beautiful short blue dress with the same gorgeous stilettos?

Blackie tilted his small head to the side and yawned. The redhead laughed and said:

"You're right. The blue one's better. Plus, it matches my eyes."

Alex put her clothes on the bed and turned toward a huge mirror. Her long foxed and wet hair was falling on her naked shoulder. She grimaced as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Alex shot a quick glance at the clock and muttered:

"Curlying my hair will take **way** too long."

She smirked at her reflection and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, a small red spark enlightened her eyes and the second later, magnificent foxed curls were falling on her shoulders and the blue knee-length dress was fitting her curves perfectly. Alex put her stilettos and her leather jacket on and admired her reflection one more time.

She winced and said:

"Neh! Something's missing."

She soflty caressed her neck and the second later, a beautiful blue stone shaped as a heart was laying on her neck, wrapped around it by a long a silver chain. Alex grinned, proud of herself, and whispered softly:

"Perfect."

Alex took a small purse and her keys then turned toward the small animal resting on her bed, winked at him and said:

"Don't wait up, I'll be home late."

* * *

**A/N : TBC.**


End file.
